Wheels
by 2People
Summary: Written By Tia of 2People. AU Slightly. Dean needed Sams help to find John, but why? Disabled Dean! Angry/Brotherly Sam! Fatherly Bobby! Angry John!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: I couldn't help myself people! I'm a person that needs to write several stories at once! I promise you guys that I wont start any more new ones until I finish one of the others. I hope you guys like this one. **

Chapter 1. The Call. Sams Pov.

I hear a phone ringing in the distance of my tired mind and I groan.

"Ugh Sam." Jessica moans, her grip around my waste tightening. "Your phone."

"Fuck." I grope around till I feel my phone, flipping it open and putting it to my ear. "Hello?"

"You sound like shit Sammy." My eyes widen and I sit up, being awoken by the familiar voice.

"Dean? What the hell?"

"That's just how I wanted to start out our first conversation in years dude." He says sarcastically.

"Sam who is it?" Jessica asks, her eyes still closed.

"Um, I'm going to take this in the kitchen Jess." She weakly waves her hand for me to go and rolls over.

"Sam who was that? Is she your girlfriend? Is she hot? I bet she's totally out of your league." I can't help but roll my eyes as I walk out of the bedroom, closing the door behind me.

"Why are you calling me Dean?"

"I'm going to be at your apartment in ten minutes so…" I cut him off.

"Wait you're coming here? Why?"

"Do I need an explanation to visit my little brother?"

"When you've never visited me before then yes, I want an explanation." He sighs.

"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been back for a few weeks."

"Dean he's probably…"

"No, I know he's been late before but this is different. He left me a weird message so I streamed it through gold foil and guess what I found."

"Emf?"

"It was a woman whispering I can never go home." I turn on the light in the kitchen and yawn into my hand. "I need your help Sam."

"Why are you calling me about this Dean, you can do this by your self." He's silent. "Dean?"

"Things have changed since you left college boy." I want t ask how things have changed but he doesn't give me the chance too. "How about a change of plans, you know the Denny's on Bridge Street?"

"Yeah."

"Meet me there, and bring some of your shit." He hangs up the phone and I groan in annoyance.

"God damn it." I look at the time on my phone; 3:45.

Dean wouldn't have called me if it wasn't an emergency. He sounded freaked out about something, and when he said things changed…

"Sam?" Jessica walks out of the bedroom, crossing her arms over her chest. "Who was that?"

"Dean." Her eyes widen slightly.

"Dean as in your brother that you barely talk about?" I nod. "What did he want?" I walk past her and into the bedroom, grabbing a bag from the closet.

"Our Dad's on a hunting trip and he wants my help finding him." I walk to the drawer to get a few shirts, discreetly placing my hunting knife and gun in the center of them and wrapping them up so Jess can't see them. I walk over to my bag and stiff them in.

"Is he ok?" She asks, handing me a few pairs of jeans.

"Yeah, he probably just got too friendly with Jack and Jose." I close my bag up then walk back to the dresser to put on some clothes.

"Sam you have your interview Monday." I zip my jeans up and grab a shirt. "And why are you even leaving in the middle of the night without much detail about this?" I sigh, brining the shirt over my head quickly and pulling it over my belt.

"Dean has never acted like this before; it's freaking me out a little." Her eyes soften slightly and she nods, walking over to me and kissing me on the cheek.

"You're a good brother you know that." I chuckle slightly and she smiles. "Where are you meeting him?"

"The Denny's that's like two blocks away." She nods. "I'll call you once I know what's going on, he just told me to meet him there and bring some stuff."

"Be careful ok?" I pull her into my arms. "And you better come back before your interview." I peck her on the lips and we pull away.

"Don't worry about it." I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder. "Go back to sleep." She nods. "Love you."

"Love you too."

I walk into the Denny's to see Dean at a center table facing the front door. He looks up and gives me a small, tired grin. He still wears the same leather jacket and cropped hair style that he did when I left, but his arms look more muscular then before.

"Sammy!" I walk over to the table and sit across from him. "Jeeze you've gotten tall dude."

"Its Sam Dean, Sammy is a chubby twelve year old." He rolls his eyes, taking a sip of coffee. "So…" I'm cut off by the waitress walking towards us.

"What can I get you boys?" She asks, brining up her pad and pencil.

"Just coffee for me please." She nods then looks to Dean.

"Eggs, bacon and sausage." She writes his order down and gives us both a tired smile.

"That'll be up in a little bit." She walks away and goes to the only other patron in the restaurant.

"What's going on Dean." He sighs.

"Dad was in Jericho the last time I talked to him…" I cut him off.

"No that's not what I'm talking about. I'm going to help you, but I need to be back on Monday." I state.

"What's happening Monday?"

"I have an interview."

"A job interview? Skip it." I take a sip of water before answering.

"It's a law school interview, its practically my whole life on a plate." His eyes show a hint of pride before he laughs it off.

"I always knew you were a geek boy."

"Dean stop getting off topic, what's going on with you?" he looks down at the ring on his right hand, playing with it a little before talking.

"Um, after you left there was an accident." He looks back up to me and drops his hand on the table.

"What type of an accident?"

"Hunting accident. Me and Dad were hunting a ghost in this old five story house and we couldn't find the body for a while." He leans forward on the table. "It kinda threw me out the window." My eyes widen.

"How high up were you?"

"Fourth floor." I hiss at thinking about the pain and he nods. "All I remember was a shit ton of pain and Dad saying help was on the way. The next thing I knew I was waking up and Dad was sitting right next to me." There is an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Something happened to you didn't it?" he nods, pushing himself from the table but not standing up. His sitting torso moves around the table till he's in front of me and I have to grab onto the table to stop myself from falling over in shock.

"I'm paralyzed Sam." He says, and all I can look at is the wheelchair he's sitting in.

END OF CHAPTER 1! So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Should I continue it? Please let me know people! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey people! I'm really surprised that so many of you guys liked this story, thank you so much for all the kind reviews. And sorry for the long delay, but since its summer I'm going to try and update one of my stories every five days at the most. **

**Lydia: This chapter is dedicated to you. You are awesome dude and if you ever have ideas for this or any of my stories feel free to review them to me (or if you actually get a fanfiction account you can pm them to me lol). **

**P.S. People! I went to Wingstock this Saturday! It was this huge concert in Grand Rapids Michigan that had Wayland, Sick Puppies, Hinder, and Seether. IT WAS AWESOME PEOPLE! And I was like 10 feet away from the stage so I got to see them UP CLOSE! God it was such a great night… I LOVE HINDER AND SEETHER! (The lead singer of Hinder is a fucking god people, a fucking god).**

Chapter 2. Explaining. Deans Pov.

"_I'm Paralyzed Sam."_

Sam looks at me with wide eyes; an expression of hurt, anger, pity, and betrayal all painted on his face. After what seems like hours he finally says something.

"Why?" his gaze never leaving the chair and goes to my eyes. I chuckle, rolling my eyes.

"Well when someone falls out of a four story window and lands on their back…" I stop talking when the waitress comes over to give us our coffee. When she leaves Sam starts ranting.

"No, why didn't you fucking tell me?" I sigh, rolling back a little bit. "Why did you keep me out of this?"

"It happened about two months after you left…"

"That's no excuse!" he practically yells, getting the attention of the other patrons. I give them a small apologetic smile and turn back to Sam.

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere more private." I suggest, not wanting to make a big scene.

"No. We are talking about this right now." I roll back a bit more and position myself so I'm sitting at my original spot at the table, Sam watching my hands the whole time.

"I did call, but you didn't answer." The anger in his eyes dies instantly.

"What?"

"Yeah, when I wasn't completely doped up on morphine I called you three times and you didn't answer."

"So…"

"Dad found out that you wouldn't answer the phone for your "poor paralyzed" brother and forbid me from trying again." I take a sip of coffee, watching him process everything I said. I jerk back slightly when a plate of food is set in front of me.

"Is everything ok?" the waitress asks, looking somewhat concerned. I look her in the eye and give her a charming smile.

"Everything's fine sweetheart, I just haven't seen my brother here in a while and things are a little stressful." She nods her head and smiles back.

"Ok, well if you need anything just call me."

"I will" I look at her name tag, "Stacey." She blushes slightly and walks away.

"So." Sam says just as my mouth is full of eggs. "What happened after all" he waves his hand in my direction, "this?" I swallow the eggs while cutting off a piece of sausage.

"Dad stole a wheelchair and got me out of there when the doctors said I was better." I take a bite of sausage. "I stayed at Bobby's while he hunted for a few months and I was able to learn how to take care of myself." he nods.

"What type of things?"

"You know how to get around and how to lift myself in and out of the chair alone and stuff." He takes a sip off coffee to distract himself. "Bobby knew a guy who was involved in physical therapy and he was able to get me a sports wheelchair so I could move around better."

"So dad dropped you off so he wouldn't have to be a part of you dealing with this?" He asks, the anger back in his eyes.

"He was saving lives Sammy."

"Why do you always have to defend him?" I set my fork on the side of the plate and look Sam in the eye.

"Can we not turn this into an argument about Dad please?"he closes his eyes for a moment to reign in his anger before nodding.

"Anyway" I pick the fork up again, "Dad came back and we we've been on the road together ever since." I take a bite of bacon.

"What could you do?" he asks, and I scowl.

"Sam I might not be able to walk anymore but I can still be involved in the hunt."

"How?" I put my fork down again and push my plate away, no longer feeling hungry.

"I obviously can't do half the shit I used to; but I can still help with the research, the interviews, and keep guard when Dad's digging up graves."

"But why?"

"Why would I want to keep doing this? Why would I do something so dangerous?" he nods. "My life has always been dangerous Sam and I can't just stop living it because I can't feel anything below my fucking waist." He shakes his head while standing up on shaky legs. "I need your help with this one thing Sam because I know that I can't do this on my own."_ And I don't want to do this alone._

"I-I need to think." He says and walks off in the direction of the bathroom. I groan while pinching the bridge of my nose. I feel a hand touch my shoulder a moment later and I look up.

"Do you want a to go box?" Stacey asks and I shake my head, taking my wallet out of my pocket and placing twenty five bucks on the table.

"Keep the change." I push back from the table and steer myself out of the restaurant. Wheel myself over to the driver's side of the Impala and unlock the door, pushing back slightly to open the door all the way. I position myself so my right side is facing the inside of the car and I press my hands down onto the leather seat. I use my upper body strength to lift myself out of the wheelchair and into the car, making sure not to hit my head on the door in the process. Once I'm settled I grab my useless legs and bring them into the car, positioning them so my feet are flat on the floor of the car. After that I turn to the wheelchair and press a button to fold it up and I put it in the back seat behind the passenger's side, closing the door as I set it down. I look at the hand gears to the right of the wheel and I sigh, leaning back into the seat.

I remember when I woke up in the hospital after the accident, me chocking on the vent and not being able to feel my legs, and how I felt scared. I didn't feel like I was in control and I thought that my world had ended. Dad wasn't much help; I put up walls to make him think I was ok and he didn't second guess me. I thought that I wouldn't be able to do anything for myself anymore and when Dad dropped me off at the junkyard I was a wreck. It took weeks of convincing from Bobby to make me see that I wasn't a useless person and that if I tried hard enough that I could live a normal life; that I needed to stop thinking I was dead.

I'm startled from my thoughts when the passenger door opens and Sam gets into the car.

"So are you done freaking out?" I ask and he nods.

"We are not done talking about any of this." He closes the door and turns to look at me. "I'll help you, but we need to talk about this more later." I give him a small smile and start the engine. He throws his bag into the back of the car as I switch gears from park to reverse and I pull out of the space. I see him watching me use the hand gears and I give him a small smile.

"Me and Dad put these in about a year ago." He nods and looks back to my face.

"You know it's gonna be hard for me to get used to this and I'm…" I cut him off.

"Sam its fine." He nods and returns the smile.

"So Jericho?" I pull out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"Yep, I hope you aren't to rusty with the hunting bitch." He rolls his eyes.

"Jerk." The smile on my face grows as I pull onto the freeway.

_Sammy is back. _

END OF CHAPTER 2! So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Don't worry, I'll try to update this faster. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey people! Ok so I have come to a conclusion people, and that conclusion is that this whole story is going to be dedicated to the anonymous reviewer Lydia who will soon have an account on fanfiction and will then not be anonymous but will have an awesome profile name (Mouthful/handful but that sentence was needed). She is so dedicated to this story and I think someone THAT dedicated and in love with a story should have the whole story dedicated to them. You are an awesome person Lydia!**

**~Tia~**

Chapter 3. Great Morning. Deans Pov.

"Dean." I feel my shoulder being shaken and I open my eyes to see Sam standing over me. "Dean you gotta wake up man." I stretch my arms over my head and stifle a yawn.

"What time is it?"

"Like eleven dude, we gotta get something to eat before heading out to interview that woman." I nod my head and push myself up. I rub my eyes with my left hand and hold myself up with my right, looking around for my wheelchair.

"Hey Sam." He turns to look at me, "push that over here will you?" I ask pointing towards my chair that's about six feet away from me.

"Yeah sure." He pushes it towards me and I nod to him, starting my morning ritual of actually **getting** out of bed with my five step process.

Push and pull myself to the edge of the bed.

Grab my right leg and bring it over to the edge of the bed.

Do the same with my left leg.

Grab onto the wheelchair with both hands and get ready to transfer all my weight from the bed to the chair.

Actually transfer my weight from the bed to the chair and plop myself down into it without loosing my balance.

Well apparently today I'm only able to complete 4.5 of the steps because the next thing I know I'm the floor and my hand is burning.

"Oh shit Dean are you ok!" Sam asks, kneeling down next to me but making sure not to touch me at all.

"I'm fine dude." I say while looking at the bottom of my hand. _Great; wheeling myself around is gonna be a fucking blast with rug burn._

"How can you be fine; you fell!" he exclaims and I roll my eyes, positioning myself so my back is leaning against the bed.

"Listen to me Sam; I can't feel my legs, when this first happened I was falling on my ass a lot, it's bound to happen once and a while." He looks down at my legs then back at me. "The breaks weren't set on the chair so I lost my balance when it slid backwards, no big deal."

"But…" I cut him off.

"Sam, I'm a big boy, I can take a little fall." He bites his bottom lip nervously then nods a moment later. He stands up and takes a step back, not wanting me out of his sight. I grab the wheelchair and pull it towards me.

"So where's the break?" he asks quietly, his eyes never leaving the chair.

"Right here." I pull the handle and the wheels lock in place. I maneuver myself so my back is facing the front of the chair and I reach back and place my hands on the seat. I try to push myself up from the ground but fall back onto my ass a moment later.

"Need some help?" Sam asks after my third failed attempt. I look him in the eye for a moment before nodding.

"Thanks; it's kinda hard to get back in at this angle." He walks over to me and reaches hesitates. "I'm not gonna break if you touch me Sam." He swallows.

"How do I…" he trails off.

"How do you grab me?" he nods. "The easiest way is by grabbing me under my armpits and setting me in the chair." he walks behind me and places his ands under my armpits. A moment later I'm off the ground and he sets me down in the chair. I lean forward to set my legs in the rests, then I lean back in my chair to look up at Sam.

"Was that right?" he asks nervously and I laugh.

"You did good." He gives me a small smile and I pat his arm. "Now I'm gonna take a quick shower before we hit the road."

"Good idea, you're pits are gross dude." He says, trying to be funny after the serious moment, and I can't help but grin a little.

"I just woke up bitch, this is man hydration."

"More like major man BO jerk." I laugh while rolling over to my bad, grabbing a change of clothes before turning to face him again.

"Get your shit together; I'll be done in a little bit."

"Yes mom." I close the door behind me and throw my clothes onto the counter.

_First fall with Sammy; he took that better then I expected, way better then Dad did the first time. _

END OF CHAPTER 3! I know it was short but what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! So here is the next chapter, sorry for the long wait! **

**Gotta thank Crazy-Wheels97 for her help with this story. YOU RULE LYDIA! And all of you readers should really thank her. I think we all need to bow down to her awesomeness…*BOWING DOWN*… Ok there we go, good job readers :) **

**Enjoy chapter 4!**

Chapter 4. Memory. Deans Pov.

**As I wake up from my dead sleep I start to realize that I'm alone in the motel room. I turn my head to the side to see a piece of paper on the night stand. I stretch my arm out, grab the letter, and squint my eyes to read it. **

** ~Dean **

** Went out to get us some breakfast, I'll be back soon. **

** Dad. **

"**Damn it." I crinkle the paper and throw it on the ground. I push myself up into a sitting position and breath out. I look over to the wheelchair by the bed and sigh. "Come one Winchester, they taught you how to get into the chair at the hospital, you should know how to do this." I say to myself. I pull the covers off my dead legs and I go through the motions of transferring myself from the bed to the chair. **

**First I pull myself closer to the edge of the bed and once I'm at the edge I move my legs with my hands over the side of the bed. I look at the wheelchair and I swallow down my nervousness. I put my hands on the chair and shift all of my weight onto my hands. I go to transfer myself from the bed to the chair and half way through I realize something; the chair is too far away from the bed. **_**Fuck what do I do!**_** The next thing I know I'm on the ground in a heap with pain in my shoulder. I hear the door open a moment later and the impala keys being thrown onto the table. **

"**Dean you better be up now dude." Dads voice rings through the room. "I got pancakes!." I hear him set something down on the table. "Dean?"**

"**Down here." His hurried footsteps come towards me. **

"**Fuck Dean!" His eyes show panic instantly and he kneels down next to me. "What the fuck were you thinking?" He helps me sit up and leans my back against the bed. **

"**I was thinking that I wanted to get out of bed so I could shower." His jaw stiffens. **

"**You should have waited for me!" I look him in the eye. **

"**Yeah and what about the next time you leave me alone for hours on end for a hunt huh? Do you just expect me to sit in bed the whole time or sit in the chair? Or better yet, do you want me to be on the fucking toilet the whole time so I won't need to transfer myself to and from the fucking chair?" His eyes narrow. **

"**Watch your mouth Dean." He orders. **

"**I'm twenty three Dad! I follow your orders when it comes to hunting, but when it comes to me getting used to living like this you have no say in what I do." He jerks back as if I slapped him, his eyes widening. I take a deep breath and rub my hand down my face. "Can you just help me get into the chair?" He nods his head stiffly and wraps his arms around me; lifting me up a moment later and placing me in the chair. "Thanks sir." I roll past him and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. **

"Dean." I look to the left to see Sam looking at me with worry. "You ok? You kinda zoned out there for a bit." I give him a small smile.

"Yeah, everything's good." He doesn't look convinced.

"Where was your head at just now?" I sigh.

"I was just thinking about the first time I fell with Dad." He pulls the keys out of the ignition and turns his body to look at me fully.

"Yeah?" I can tell that Sam really wants to know about how I've dealt with being like this for the last four years, so I decide to throw him a bone.

"He was worried about me and to Dad worry equals pissy." He nods in understanding. "He yelled at me for not waiting for him to help me and I exploded." He looks shocked. "I couldn't take it anymore. I was out of the hospital for two weeks and he kept acting like I was gonna break at any minute; he never treated me like that before." I chuckle lightly. "He tried to protect me more because he felt guilty for this happening, and after I yelled at him he started to treat me normally again. Well, as normal as you can expect when you can't really hunt anymore."

"Do you blame him?" I raise one eye brow in confusion. "Do you blame him for being paralyzed." Now that is a tough question that I don't wanna answer answer. Something out the window catches my eye; a girl putting up missing person posters on the walls.

"Sam I think that's her." I say pointing to the girl in question. He looks at me and nods.

"Need help getting your wheelchair out?" He asks and I silently thank him for letting the subject drop.

"No thanks dude." I open the passenger side door and reach behind me to grab the wheelchair. I place it on the ground and press the button to pop it open. Once it's ready for me to get into I turn my head over my shoulder and give Sam a shit eating grin. "I'm a fucking pro." He chuckles and gets out of the car.

"Dean." Sam says once I'm in the chair as he closes my door for me. "We're gonna talk about this later." I nod and swallow, hoping that Sam will completely forget the whole 'do you blame Dad' thing but knowing deep down he won't.

"You must be Amy." I say and the girl turns to face us, looking at my wheelchair for a moment then to my face. "Yeah Troy's told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean and this is Sammy."

"He never mentioned you to me." She says while grabbing another poster from her bag.

"Well that's Troy I guess."

"We've been looking for him too." Sam cuts in. "And we kinda asking around, seeing if anyone knows anything." A girl walks up to us and touches Amy's arm.

"Hey are you ok?" She asks and Amy nods.

"Yeah." The girl looks at my chair and I stop myself from rolling my eyes. This is one of the things I hate about being paralyzed; people only seeing the chair and not actually seeing me as a person.

"Hey do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" I ask and the girl looks at me, a look of shame on her face.

"Yeah sure; there's a diner right over there." Amy says, pointing across the street.

"That'd be great." Sam says and we go across the street and into the diner, Sam slowing his pace for me to keep up with him.

A sign inside the diner reads 'Seat Yourself' and the girls head towards a booth by the window. _Great._ I think to myself as I envision sticking out like a sore thumb being the only one not sitting in the bench seats. As if reading my mind Sam clears his throat to get their attention.

"How about we sit over here?" Sam says, pointing to a table close to us. Amy looks at me for a moment and blushes slightly.

"Oh yeah sorry." Sam pulls one of the chairs away and I roll myself into the open space. Once everyone is settled a waitress comes to take out orders.

"I was talking to Troy on the phone while he was driving home; he said he's call me right back but he never did." Amy explains a few minutes later.

"Did he say anything strange to you? Anything out of the ordinary?" Sam asks while leaning forward. Amy shakes her head.

"No."

"Here's the deal Ladies." I say after I take a sip of coffee. "The way Troy disappeared, something's not right, so if you two know something." They look at each other for a moment, having a silent conversation. "What?" The goth looking friend leans forward.

"Well with all those guys disappearing people have been talking…" she trails off.

"Talking about what?" Me and Sam say simultaneously. We look at each other briefly then back to the girls.

"Well it's kind of a local legend. This one girl got murdered out on sentential like decades ago, but apparently she's still out there. She hitchhikes and who ever picks her up…well they disappear forever." _Bingo._ I look to Sam and he nods. "But it's just a story, I mean it's not real." I look back at the girl.

"Of course not." Amy finishes up her Coke and stands up.

"Well we've gotta finish putting up these posters." She says, picking up her bag. "It was nice meeting you." Sam gives them a smile.

"You to. I hope we find Troy very soon." She nods and they walk out of the diner.

"Defiantly a hunt then?" Sam asks and I finish the rest of my coffee in one gulp.

"Yep; defiantly a hunt."

**END OF CHAPTER 4! So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey People! Ok so I wanna explain to you guys why it's been taking me a while to update this story because the person I'm about to mention gave me permission to talk about this. **

**My friend Lydia on this site, aka Crazy-Wheels94, has been helping me with this story when it comes to Dean. She was in a car accident a few years ago and is now paralyzed. She tells me stories about her life, like how she felt when she was first paralyzed or when she first fell when she tried to transfer herself from the bed to her wheelchair, and I take those memories and re-write those stories to fit Deans situation; and she's also helping me with the plot a little bit. For this story she is my Dean expert and if it wasn't for her love of this story I would have either deleted it after chapter 3 or have put it up for adoption because I didn't know where I wanted to go with it. We all need to thank her for her awesomeness because now this story is gonna probably be 20 plus chapters and I know what direction I wanna take this story. **

**Now I think we all need to thank her people. THANK YOU LYDIA! **

**Ok so without further ado here is chapter 5. ENJOY! **

Chapter 5. Incident. Deans Pov.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." I state as we look over the side of Salvania Bridge, Sam leaning over the edge as I look through the beams.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asks and I turn my head to look at him.

"Well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." I turn my chair and wheel myself away from the edge.

"Ok so now what?" Sam asks from behind me and I roll my eyes.

"Now we keep digging until we find him, it might take a while." He sighs, and starts saying that he needs to get back home on "Monday." I say, turning my chair so I'm facing him. "Right, the interview." He nods his head. "Yeah I forgot." I narrow my eyes slightly. "You're really serious about this aren't you?" I ask, leaning back in my chair. "You think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe why not?" I sigh.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean does she know about the things you've done?"

"No." Sam says, taking a step closer to me. "And she's not ever going to know." Hurt bubbles up inside of my chest but I don't let it show on my face; is he really that ashamed of me and Dad that he has to lie and forget about us?

"Well that's healthy. You can pretend all you want Sammy but sooner or later you're gonna hafta face up to who you really are." I turn my chair away from him and look up to the sky briefly in annoyance as I roll away from him.

"And who's that?" he asks, and I know what he's following me.

"One of us."I say as I propel myself forward.

"No." I hear his quick steps and the next thing I know he's in front of me, grabbing onto the arms of my wheelchair to stop me from moving. "I'm not like you." He snaps in my face, and anger builds up inside of my body. "This is not going to be my life." I grab onto his wrists in a death grip and rip them from my chair, shoving him back away from me; hard.

"Don't you ever grab onto my chair like that." I snap, and regret fills his eyes. When people grab onto my chair like this to them it's like they're stepping in front of a walking person to block them, but to me they're trying to take control of the situation by trapping me in place. It's insulting, and it's like a slap in my face that I can't get away.

"I'm sorry Dean." I shake my head slightly and look past his shoulder to see a woman in a white dress standing on the edge of the bridge. _Fuck._

"Sam." I say, jerking my head forward slightly and he turns around to see the woman. She looks at us with fear in her eyes then steps off of the bridge.

"Shit!" he snaps as he runs towards the side of the bridge to look over.

"Where did she go?" I ask as I push myself towards him.

"I don't know." he says, and the next thing I hear is the rumble of the Impala engine. I look over towards it to see the head light on, and I narrow my eyes in confusion.

"What the fuck?"

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asks. I fish my keys out of my jacket pocket and jingle them for Sam to see. The tires squeal and the car speeds towards us. Oh God… I turn my chair around and push myself with all my strength to get away from the car.

As we try to get away from the car I hear the engine gaining on me and fear enters my brain; I'm not fast enough in this fucking chair and it's gonna hit me…my own baby is gonna kill me!

"Dean!" Sam screams looking behind himself to see how close the Impala is to making me road kill. He rushes behind me and grabs onto the handles of my chair, pushing me forward faster than if I was to keep pushing myself forward. The car gains speed and the next thing I know Sam is pushing my chair left and it topples over; forcing me to fall onto my side.

A few moments later I hear the engine die and I look over to see the lights turned off and no Sam.

"Sam?" I pull myself away from my chair; ignoring the pain coming from my left arm as I do so. I look towards the car and one thought goes though my head; Sam jumped off the side of the bridge. "SAM!" I yell as I pull myself towards the other side of the bridge.

Sam's gotta be ok right? I mean he's Sammy! He's unstoppable!

"SAMMY!"

But what if he's hurt? I'm fucking useless without my legs; how am I supposed to help him if I can't even get into my fucking chair?

"SAMMY!" I stick my head over the edge of the bridge and grab onto one of the beams to keep me up. I don't see anything in the water and my heart fills with dread. _He killed himself saving my fucking useless ass…I failed him…I failed Dad. _

"WHAT?" I hear Sam yell and I look towards the land below to see a muddy body lying on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Hey! Are you alright?" He brings his left hand up and gives me an OK sign.

"I'm super." He says and I sigh in relief, the panic coming off my body in one giant wave. "Are you ok?" he asks.

"I told you not to grab my chair dude!" Anger starts to fill me again. If he wouldn't have grabbed onto my chair we wouldn't have had this close call. He would have been fine.

"I saved your ass jerk!" I shake my head in annoyance and sigh; pushing myself away from the side of the bridge to lay on my back. I take a deep breath before yelling back.

"Bitch!"

**END OF CHAPTER! So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey People! So I was originally gonna post the next chapter of the secrets out before I posted this but my other laptop got a virus (During my first week of college….horrible timing huh?) And I had over half of it written on the other computer so I'm updating this one. I hope you guys like it!**

**P.S. As I just said this is my first year at Grand Valley State University….it's awesome people! And I wanna let you guys know that even though I'm in college I'm gonna keep writing. Writing stories (and dancing and exercising hehe) is a stress release for me so you guys are gonna be reading my stuff for a while hehe :) **

Chapter 6. Jump Out of the Way. Dean's Pov.

"Can I help you?" An older man asks as I roll into the motel lobby. He looks down at my chair for a moment before plastering a small, pleasant, smile on his and I roll my eyes. This really annoys the shit out of me; people see the wheelchair and automatically put on this fake nice bullshit that makes me wanna slap them.

"Yeah I need a room with two queens." I say as I pull out my wallet from my pocket, grab one of my many credit cards, and reach up to put it on the counter. He grabs the card and looks at the name.

"Is your family having a reunion or something?"

"What do you mean?"

"A guy named Burt Aframian came and bought out a room for the whole month."

"Oh he's staying at this motel?" I ask with a pleasant smile, lying through my teeth. "Well I guess I'll need to meet up with him before the reunion." He nods as he types something into his computer. "Could you maybe tell me what room he's staying in?"

"He's in room twenty four." He says after a moment. "Would you like me to get you a room by his room? There's a wheelchair accessible room close to there." he asks and I nod.

"That would be great." As I fill out the paperwork my mind wanders. Why would Dad use that specific credit card? Did he know that we would follow him? Did he plan on me coming here? Is he still here?

"Got a room?" Sam asks; sitting on the trunk of the Impala.

"Get your ass off my baby; you smell like a toilet." He rolls his eyes as he stand up. "And I might have just found Dad." His eyes widen.

"What?" I stop my wheelchair in front of Sam and I look up at him. _Fuck he's like a giant…_

"Apparently a Burt Aframian booked a room for the month." I turn my chair around to look at the line up of rooms to see where twenty four is. "Right there." I say, pointing to a door to the right of us. I look him in the eye and he nods; walking towards the room while taking something out of his coat pocket.

It takes him around twenty seconds to pick the lock open. He looks to me and I jerk my head forward as a signal for him to go forward. I turn my chair around to keep watch as he goes into the room, making sure no one see's us and tried to report us. A moment later my chair is jerked backwards into the room.

"Wow." I say as Sam steps farther into the room.

The room is like a canvas for the typical paranoid hunter: maps, newspaper clippings and internet print outs all over the walls, food rappers and empty beer bottles all over the tables, protective symbols painted on the floor and…

"Salt." I say after I roll my chair forward; bending forward to fix the salt line I messed up. "He was worried; he wanted to make sure something didn't get in." I sit up again and watch Sam as he grabs a half eaten burger and smells it.

"He hasn't been here for a few days." He says, jerking his head back at the smell and dropping it into the trash can. I roll my chair towards one of the walls and look up.

"What do we got here?" Sam asks from behind me.

"Sentential highway victims." I point towards the pictures. "I don't get it; different men, different jobs, different ages; there's usually a connection right?" I try to come up with different connections in my head when I hear Sam say something from behind me.

"Dad figured it out."

"What do you mean?" I ask, turning my chair around to face him.

"He found the same article we did; Constance Welsh, she's a woman in white." I look over my shoulder to look back at the pictures and smirk.

"You sly dogs." I shake my head and look back up at Sam. "Alright so if we're dealing with a woman in white dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"But maybe she has another weakness." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Dad would have wanted to be sure." I say, rolling myself across the room to get a better look at the article. "Does it say where she's buried?"

"No." I scan the article to see a picture of the husband.

"Well Dad would have asked him." I say, pointing towards the picture. "Why don't you go clean yourself up while I go look for an address; hopefully he's still alive." I spin my chair around and head towards the door.

"So you're just gonna jump right into the hunt, just like that?" he asks, making me stop in my tracks.

"What are you getting at Sam?" I turn around to face him, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning my back against the fabric back rest of my chair.

"You almost got killed out there!" he says, throwing his arm out to the side. "If we get deeper into this Constance could get pissed; all she'd have to do is throw you out of your chair-" I cut him off.

"Are you saying I can't fucking hunt?" he slams his mouth shut, not wanting to say the words out loud. "That's it isn't it? I'm paralyzed so now I can't live my life?"

"That's not what I'm saying Dean…" he trails off.

"Well what the fuck are you saying? You were in just as much danger as I was; you jumped off a fucking bridge Sam!"

"Well at least if I'm in danger I can jump out of the way!" he blurts out, and his eyes widen once he processes what just came out of his mouth. Hurt and rage fill my chest as I grab onto my wheels.

"Fuck you Sam!"

"Dean I didn't mean to say that." He pleads.

"You know what; I've been hunting like this for a few years now and I'm still here. Yeah I might not be able to chase after a werewolf in the fucking woods or crawl into building through a fucking window, but I still get by just fine."

"Dean I'm sor-"

"You weren't there Sam! You don't have a fucking right to tell me what I can and can't do." Guilt enters his eyes and I sigh. "Just go take a shower Sam." I say as I turn my chair around to go out the door. If I look at him any longer I'll break something out of rage; I just..I need to get out of here.

"Where are you going?" he asks as I pull the door open.

"To the library to look up the address."

"Dean!" his voice is cut off me turning in my chair to slam the door shut.

**End of chapter! Like it? Hate it? Please let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7-Post 7-21-2014

**Authors note: Hey people; so I want to explain to you guys what I'm planning for this story. It's been a long time since I've updated it, and my writing style has changed since I started writing on this website. I'm finishing this story, but I'm going to finish it in 3 more chapters so after this there will be 2 more. After that, I might write some one-shots that I'll add to this main story post, but otherwise if I don't write more of this story, at least you guys aren't left with a work in progress right? If any of you guys still reading this have any one-shot requests let me know. **

**Thank you;**

**~B~ **

Chapter 7. Disabled but not Unable. Deans Pov.

Sam, being the fucking idiot he is, got himself arrested. When we first got to Jericho we saw a few police men on the main bridge. I wanted to get out and question them, but Sam pointed out that I couldn't fake being an FBI agent while in a chair. Apparently the police realized that he was impersonating a federal agent, and was arrested about twenty minutes after I left to go to the library. He texted me a warning, but I was too pissed at him to look at my phone, hell I was too pissed to drive.

"_Did you make a call to the police station?"_ Sam asks as I answer my phone; too lost in my thoughts to check the caller ID before turning on the Bluetooth.

"Yep; told them there was a robbery at a convenient store on fifth." I answer; pressing the circular knob on my hand controls to make the car go faster.

"_Did you find anything while I ARRESTED?" _He snaps, and I roll my eyes.

"Take that as payback bitch." He sighs over the phone.

"_Look Dean-" _I cut him off.

"Yeah you're sorry, whatever." I take a deep, calming, breath. "Are you driving right now?" I asks, hearing familiar background noises on his end.

"_Yeah; I hotwired a car." _He answers, sounding pleased with himself. I snort. _"Where are you?"_

"I went and interviewed Welch's husband while you were being held up; said they buried her with the children behind their old house."

"_The one in the old papers?" _I nod.

"Yep; can you get there soon?"

"_Yeah I should be able to get there in te-" _Sam's voice is cut off by loud static in my ear. I squint my eyes and see the woman from the bridge materialize on the road in front of me.

"Get there faster Sammy." I say before hanging up on him. I drop my hand control onto my dead leg my car flies closer to the Woman in White; laying on the horn as my car goes right through her. I quickly grab onto my hand controls to slam on the break; but the car goes faster against my will. "Oh fuck…" I groan as I see the ghost appear in the back seat of my car through the rear view mirror; a determined look on her face as my car continues to go forward. I quickly reach into the glove compartment to grab an old iron chain.

"Stop driving my car you fucking bitch!" I yell as I reach my arm backwards; swinging the chain through her. She disappears from the backseat instantly; but still manipulates my car to drive forward. I try to ram my ram my shoulder into the side door to see if I can push it open, but it won't budge. "You are _so_ going down lady!" I yell one final time before grabbing onto my hand controls once more; trying in vain to stop my baby.

About ten minutes my car slows down outside of Constance Welch's old house; stopping about thirty feet away from the front porch. I look to the left to see Sam standing against an unfamiliar car. He takes a few steps forward, but stops in his tracks once he sees Constance materializes beside me. His eyes widen and he runs forward.

"DEAN!" He yells, but before he can get close to us he is thrown back against the car he stole. He tries to move forward, but is held back by some unseen force.

"I just want to go home…" The ghost beside me moans as my seat is thrown into a laying position. She appears on top of me, and stabs her cold, dead, hand into my chest.

"UGH…GOD!"

"DEAN!" I hear Sam yell as razor sharp claws attempt to rip at my chest.

"Just…arg..." I slam the iron chain in my hand through her, forcing her hold off of me just long enough to turn on the car and grab onto the hand controls with shaking hands. "I'm taking you home bitch!" The car jerks to life, and seconds later the car flies through the front of the old, abandoned house.

As the car slams to jerky stop, Constance appears outside of the car; slowly turning around to look at me. Just as she is about to lung towards me she looks down. Seconds later there is an old picture in her hands, and a look of despair flashes on her face. As she look upwards I notice water running down the decrepit stairs behind her. She vanishes, then appears before the base of the staircase; looking upwards with a look of shock and aw. The next thing I know, two children appear in front of her.

"NO!" she screeches at the children lung for her. As the children's hands touch her, the Woman in Whites form shifts from a skeleton to a body covered in flames as melts into the floor; screaming as she vanishes into a puddle of water.

I take a deep breath and fold my upper body over the steering wheel of my baby; the adrenaline pumping through my body causing my hands to shake uncontrollably.

"Dean!" Sam yells on the other side of my door; pounding on the glass to get my attention. I reach towards the door handle and push it open. "Are you ok?" he asks and I nod; taking one more breath before pushing myself away from the wheel.

"Yeah…" I lean back on my hands; not wanting to fall backwards into a lying down position. "Woman in White taken down single handedly by the ever rolling God, Bitch." I say, forcing a look of arrogance onto my face. Sam lets out a relieved breath before giving me an annoyed look.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you showed me that you're still a bad-ass hunter. You didn't need to practically kill yourself to do that though." I give him a shit eating grin.

"Hey that was all part of the plan." He rolls his eyes. "Check my baby Sammy; gotta make sure I didn't hurt her." He chuckles, before giving me a look of concern. "Are you sure you're ok? She didn't hurt you bad enough did she?" I look down at my chest.

"It's just a flesh wound; nothing that a little rubbing alcohol and some bandages won't fix." He nods hesitantly. "I'm fine, just check the car ok?" He continues to look at me before nodding.

"Be one second." He says as he taps the hood of the car before moving towards the front to look for any damage. Once he's preoccupied I let the arrogance slip from my face, and close my eyes as I try to get my heart to slow down.

TBC:


End file.
